No Need For A Birthday!
by Lady Cassandra
Summary: When Ash & the gang travel over the snow covered mountains surrounding Cerulean City something terrible happens. Will they make it to Cerulean City? And what's all this about Misty's birthday? *Chapter 5 Uploaded*
1. No Need For A Mountain!

A/N: The first part of this story takes place in the mountains surrounding Cerulean City. I don't really know if there are any mountains surrounding Cerulean City so if there isn't any that you know of please take pity on an author that knows absolutley nothing about pokemon except that Ash and Misty are destined to be together! Oh yeah, Pikachu and Togepi aren't in this story until the end because they had been taken to Cerulean by an Officer Jenny that was going earlier so they wouldn't get sick or hurt or anything else. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I hate this part. Oh well, who in their right minds likes writing disclaimers, I guess. Nothing in this story belongs to me. I take none of the credit for any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. The only thing that is mine is the story idea. Once again, if you do decide to sue me, you're not going to get much.   
  
Now for the fun part!  
  
No Need For A Birthday!  
Chapter One  
  
"I can't wait until we get there! I haven't been home in so long! I can't wait to see my sisters! Wow! We're almost there! Look at this view! Isn't it amazing?!"  
As always Misty was babbling on, but this time she had a good reason. She was going home to see her sisters for the first time in three years.   
"Misty! Will you stop walking so quickly?!" Ash begged. "The rest of us didn't exactly get a good night's sleep, if you remember correctly!"  
The fact that Misty had gotten a good night's sleep was an understatement. After their latest encounter with Team Rocket Ash, Misty, and Brock had only one tent left. Misty had insisted that because she was a lady she should get the tent, and as always Ash had strongly argued on his behalf. Finally Brock suggested that they flip a coin for it and Misty had won. While Misty was snuggled under her warm blankets Brock and Ash were shivering outside in the damp, cold snow with their wet, freezing cold blankets. Luckily neither of them had gotten sick.  
"Well it wasn't my fault you lost the coin toss!"  
"Yes it was!"  
"Oh really.." she sneered "How in the world was it my fault Ash Ketchum?!"  
"Well, um..." he stuttered "It was your fault because...."  
"I'm waiting!"  
"That's enough you two! We're not going to get anywhere if you keep arguing like this!" Brock quickly interrupted, knowing an argument was about to start.  
"You're right. I'm sorry Brock." Misty said sheepishly.  
Figuring he should take a chance Brock quickly added, "Why are you apoligizing to me? You should be saying that to Ash!"  
"Never!" she yelled fiercely "I'll never apoligize to him especially since it wasn't my fault in the first place!"  
"That's just fine with me!" Ash yelled in reply.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"FINE!"  
Finally, with a strong humph from each side, they both fell silent.  
  
"Brock..." Misty began.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um, where are we exactly?"  
"Uh, we're...um..well..."   
He quickly took out the map he always carried with him and tried to find out where they were before another argument started.  
"Look what you did now Ash! You got us lost again!"  
Too late.  
"Me?! I didn't do anything! It was you who started the whole thing and..."  
Brock sighed with relief as he finally found out where they were.   
"Look guys! We're almost to Echo Peak!"  
"Well if you hadn't.... What did you say Brock?"  
"Well Mister I'm so dense it's amazing..." Misty started.  
"Hey!"  
"AS I WAS SAYING!!!!"  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
"Anyway, as I was saying, Brock just said we're almost to Echo Peak. It's the most beautiful place in the world, and it's so romantic!" Misty said with hearts in her eyes.  
"Oh brother..." Ash sighed.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
"Um, nothing?" Ash asked questioningly.  
"Good. Come on guys, let's get going!" She laughed, pulling them both by their shirts.  
  
  
So? What did you think? I know this chapter wasn't much, but it'll get better soon, trust me! As always, all questions, comments, and yes, even critisism can be recorded in the little blue review box at the bottom of the screen. What are you still doing here? Go on!  
  
  
  
  



	2. No Need For An Avalanche!

A/N: Well, since you all asked so nicely, here's part two of No Need For A Birthday!  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Once again, Lady Cassandra here saying I HATE DISCLAIMERS!! Oh well, enough of my rambling, let's just get on with it, shall we?  
None of the characters or places in this story belong to me except Echo Peak. Anyone trying to sue will be firmly bashed by my trusty mallet *grins wickedly* No, really, if you do try to sue, you'll only recieve about $9.17 because that's pretty much all I've got. The bottom line is, you shouldn't even try. Thank you for reading through this boring old thing, but you didn't have to. WHAT?! you say? "I really didn't have to read this?!?" That's right, you could've just skipped the whole thing, you know. Too late now, I guess. Oh yeah, has anyone heard of Sakura Avalon's (Kinomoto) new contest? Check it out, and tell me if you're going to turn in anything, o.k? I think all of you should. The stuff you write is very good! On with the story!!  
  
  
No Need For A Birthday!  
Chapter (Part) Two  
No Need For An Avalanche!  
  
"Wow..." Misty said breathlessly, "It's even more beautiful than I had imagined!"  
  
The object of her affection was the fantastic view of Cerulean City from the top of Echo Peak. The emerald-green fields and forests stretched out to the horizon where the sun was setting over the tall buildings and beautiful homes that made up Cerulean City. The fiery oranges, calm pinks, and quiet purples caused by the setting sun were woven together by the fluffy white clouds that were sprinkled across the sky.  
  
Even Ash was silent, astounded by the beauty of the moment.  
  
Brock was the first one to recover his senses and say something that had been calling to him from the back of his head since they had gotten there.  
  
"Um, guys?"  
  
"Yeah Brock?, " they said in unison, not taking their eyes off the sunset for a moment.  
  
"How are we going to get down there?"  
  
The mood was immediatley ruined as reality came crashing down around them. They both understood exactly what he meant.   
  
Echo Peak was a cliff about halfway up the mountain they had been climbing. From what they could see there was no way down the mountain on that side, except to go back the way they had came and to go around the whole thing. The reason they hadn't done that in the first place is that the mountain's base was very wide, and to go around it would've taken at least three days, compaired to the one day it would've taken them to climb it. Ash needed to get his next badge immediatley, and the three days would cut drastically into his traveling time.  
  
"We don't have that much time!," he yelled in frustration.  
  
"Sshhh!" Misty said as she quickly covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
Ash mumbled incoherantly through her hand.   
  
Misty decided to ignore him and whispered, "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear wha..." Ash started, after he had finally gotten free of her hand.  
  
"That."  
  
The sound that was being described was a low rumbling that sounded like it was getting closer by the second. Suddenly our famous trio could see a herd of wild Tauros passing just in front of where they were standing!   
  
"Don't move, you guys," Brock said quietly.  
  
"Why not?," they both asked.  
  
"I heard that if you stay absolutley still they'll sometimes pass right by you."  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty all huddled together in a group and tried their best to stay as still as possible. Soon afterwards the rumbling that had once been roaring in their ears was reduced to just a slight tremor in the distance.   
  
"Boy were we lucky," Ash said with relief.  
  
Misty was looking horrified with her mouth open and her eyes wide at the area behind Ash and Brock.  
  
"Ss...Aaa..." she stuttered.  
  
"What is it Misty?" Brock asked with a hint of worry in his normally calm voice.  
  
"Aaa..." she kept saying, shaking with terror.  
  
Ash turned around, only to come face to face with the most horrible thing he had ever seen in his life. A wall of snow, pure white and at least twenty stories high was pouring quickly off the top of the mountain.  
  
"Avalanche!!" He yelled, seconds before the roaring, raging wave of snow hit him, blocking all his senses. Before everything had went totally black, though, he heard a scream and a sickening thud as one of his friends succumbed to the giant wall of ice and snow.  
  
  
  
So? What did you think? Did anyone die? Will anyone die? Could I be that cruel? Maybe. *grins insanely* To find out you'll have to tune in to the next chapter of No Need For A Birthday! As always, questions, comments, and yes, even critisism can all be recorded and magically sent to me by way of the little blue review box at the bottom of this screen!  
  



	3. No Need For Injury!

*Disclaimer on chapters 1+2*  
  
  
No Need For A Birthday!  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Ash woke up slowly, yawning and trying to focus his blurry vision. When he finally could see clearly he found to his horror that he couldn't see anything but dark, mud-stained snow, and he realized he was running out of air.  
  
He immediatley began to dig frantically at the snow above him, only to find that whenever he would move the snow to try to make an opening twice as much snow would pour into the small cavern he was in. He slapped both sides of his head in frustration. Almost immediatley a flash of white hot pain slashed furiously at him. After the spasm had subsided he decided that the best thing to do would be to get out of the snow as quickly as he could.   
  
He dug to the side, rounding out and packing the snow into a lopsided tunnel. As the tunnel got larger he was able to place first his upper and then lower body into it. When he was able to fit his entire body in his tunnel he started to dig upwards. He was startled when his numb fingers encountered a hard surface, which he immediatley smashed with his fists. *Of course, he thought, the snow must have hardened into ice! How long have I been out, anyway?*  
  
Soon he could feel the cool mountain air on his face. He stuck his face out of the opening of the tunnel, and was astounded to see nothing but dark, cold blackness. As he once again focused his vision he realized that it was now late into the evening, and he could barely make out the tops of the trees that once stood high and proud, now covered with snow and ice. He managed to pull his body out from his icy prison, and as soon as he did he flopped down gratefully on the snow.  
  
When he finally got back up he noticed a liquid shining on the snow around him. He got some on his fingertips, and brought it up to his face for closer inspection. It was dripping off his fingers, and it looked like it was blackish-red in color.  
  
*Blood* He thought. *That's my blood. How long have I been out?*  
  
Those were Ash's final thoughts as he slipped back into the beautiful darkness, relief from all the throbbing pain, once more.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I wrote this one in about ten minutes! I promise, Misty's birthday is a key element for this story. Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. No Need For Tragedy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner, but school has been so hectic! There's SO much work to do, and so little time for science fair! The next one will be up shortly, I promise, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
No Need For A Birthday!  
Chapter 4  
  
Misty woke to find that her ankle and arm were throbbing painfully. Bit by bit, she inched her way out of the pressure of the crushing wave of snow, and suddenly wished she hadn't.  
  
She screamed in pain as she felt the full onslaught of everything her mind and the snow had been holding back. She screamed once more at the horrifying sight that her eyes were bestowed upon, as soon as she looked the other way.  
  
Ash, newly awoken and renewed, heard her screams and ran quickly towards the sound. "Misty!" He shouted, for it could be no other than her, "MISTY!"  
  
He came to the place she was at a few seconds later. She was twirling around in circles, not wanting to look either way. For a moment he was confused, but then as he looked at the grisly sight on the ground he knew exactly what her panic was about.   
  
She was standing in the middle of a ring of blood, none of which seemed to be her own. On the left lay an enormous body, hardly distinguishable as such, which had to be Brock.   
  
Upon closer inspection, though, he found that it was not one body, but two. He ran to comfort Misty, who was still screaming.   
  
"It's, I mean... they were!..." she stuttered.  
  
"Jessie and James," he finished sadly for her.  
  
She broke down crying.   
  
"They were right behind me! I heard them, but I was too annoyed with you guys to pay them any attention! I thought they were harmless enough, but then... then...!" she sobbed openly for a few minutes before going on, "The avelanche came and it.. it must have hit them first!...I ...I heard Jessie scream, and.... Oh Ash, it was awful!"  
  
She couldn't stop crying, and he held her for what seemed like eternity before she stopped and seemingly went to sleep.  
  
He sighed and walked onward with Misty wrapped in his jacket, sleeping soundly in his arms, after burying Jessie and James as best he could in the snow. He knew he had to find Brock, but where could he even begin to look?!  
  
  
Next chapter soon! I promise! No, really! Alright, how about this, achem.. here goes... I will promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible on my busy schedule, and if there isn't time, I'LL MAKE SOME!!!!!! Was that good? O.K! Reviews please! 


	5. No Need For Sleep!

Disclaimer: Ch.1 people, you know the drill! ^_~  
  
No Need For A Birthday!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
He had been walking for hours. The bright sunlight that had annoyed his eyes so much only an hour ago was gone as well, and with it had went the small bit of warmth it had brought that he hadn't been as grateful for as he should have been. He hadn't thought to bring more than a light jacket because they were expecting to make it over the snow-covered mountain in the first few hours. He never dreamed it would take them days.  
  
His body temperature was going steadily down. He was wet from all of the snow, hungry, freezing, and tired beyond belief, but he had to keep going. It was necessary for him to trudge wearily on, mentally and physically exhausted, trying to accomplish the impossible task of finding his friends underneath a mountain of snow and ice. He was the only one left to help them. He HAD to help them. He knew he would find them, he wouldn't leave the mountain until he did, and he certainly wouldn't die until then, but he had to wonder...  
  
Would it be too late when he found them?  
  
At first his common sense had told him to go to Cerulean City, but he couldn't leave his friends behind. He just couldn't. Ash was probably still alive, he thought with a soft chuckle, that boy could live through just about anything, but Misty was, well... different. He had watched her go down under a wave of snow while her body crumpled like a soda can that had just been stepped on, and he knew she had to be hurt. Badly enough to need serious medical help, if not worse. His mind kept screaming at him, GO TO CERULEAN! YOU COULD GET HELP THERE!!! He listened to it, repeating on and on that very same phrase, until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"BUT WHAT IF THEY'RE DEAD WHEN I GET BACK?!?!" He screamed to the unyielding mountain peak. Of course, it didn't answer.  
  
He crumpled to his knees, his last burst of emotion taking the only remaining energy he had and tossing it carelessly away. As his face fell into the snow and he began to fall peacefully into the sleep he had hoped for, and yet dreaded the entire time he was searching, he could only grasp one of his thoughts, which were flying crazily around like confused butterflies at the moment.  
  
Will I ever wake up again?  
  
"Awww, who really cares," Brock whispered softly, just before falling blissfully into the sleep that he had been trying to keep himself away from for just a few hours too long.  
  
So, how'd you like it? I know, I know, REALLY depressing, but I PROMISE, I'll get to the good part in the next chapter or two, o.k? Thanks for all the really great review guys and gals, and I'm REALLY glad you like my story!  
  
Fanfictionally Yours,  
  
Lady C. 


End file.
